


Of Baths, Dogs, Death, and Rain

by dayishujia



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Three-Sentence Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a couple little snippets into the life of toshiko and owen (four blurbs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Baths, Dogs, Death, and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> written for itseyeglasses @ tumblr.com
> 
> prompts: baths/showers, dogs, death, and rain

_**baths/showers** _

> owen never understood the decidedly female tendency to like baths.   
>    
>  all the women in his life enjoyed them, including - but not limited to - his mother, katie, gwen, suzie, and tosh. 
> 
> it only sunk in for him the first time he shared a bath with tosh; he was addicted to them ever since.

_**dogs** _

> "let’s get a dog," tosh said one evening over dinner, not even bothering to look up at owen as the words passed her lips, "i want to get a dog."
> 
> owen frowned and gave tosh a one-over before announcing, “i like cats.”
> 
> "then," tosh looked up with a small, sweet smile and owen thought for a moment that she was actually going to give in without a fight until she continued: "we’re getting a dog."

_**death** _

> death by torchwood; that’s how they’ll all go in the end, owen figured absently as he played with tosh’s inky black hair.
> 
> it’s truly rare that any member live to see their hair go grey, which is a shame as he was almost completely sure tosh would look beautiful with silky strands of silver in her hair.
> 
> in that moment, he made a silent promise to himself to fight off death for as long as he could if only to see if tosh would age as gracefully as he imagined. 

_**rain** _

> tosh never liked the rain.   
>    
>  despite being born in london and living there her whole life to date, she never was able to grow accustomed to the wet weather that the city possessed and, more often than not, wanted nothing more than to crawl back under her blankets on its frequent rainy days. 
> 
> but as she walked along the bay, having had to share an umbrella with owen in that evening’s sudden rain shower, she figured a bit of rain never really hurt anyone. 


End file.
